The Lone Retriever
by Riley-Zel-Inferno
Summary: Okay, so there is a demon puppy-dog on the loose and he has something to do with the strange assassinations of the dragons of Spirit World. And why has this strange creature suddenly appeared?


It may seem boring but it will get better in later chapters.

The Lone Retriever

I remember walking in a very snowy area…I was…so cold. Now…I don't know where I am. I…!!!! Now I know…I was transported to the Koorime Island. I was fighting some demon-he was an assassin sent to murder me. I don't know why. Why am I being stalked now? I'm in a house…I don't know who's house it is…Maybe I fainted…Someone's coming in the room…

Woman- "So I see you're awake. Aren't you Zel from Xelchemidst?"

Zel- "Yeah, so…"

I stared at her…I didn't know how she knows me…Maybe I don't want to know.

Woman- "Oh, excuse me. My name is Ruri."

Zel- "Ruri?"

She sat on the bed.

Ruri- "Yes. I found you unconscious in the snow in my backyard. Why are you here? You should know that men aren't allowed here…"

Zel- "How do you know me?"

Ruri- "I here gossip from the world below you know…I heard that you were the heir to Lady Dusky's kingdom in Xelchemidst. She's your mother right? She is the Ruler of the White Dragon Demons of your world."

Zel- "Yeah, I was born on Xelchemidst…along with my two brothers. We're triplets you know."

Ruri- "Cool. I guess you should get going."

Zel- "Okay. Uhhh……I need clothes."

I was wondering why I felt so uncovered…except for the blanket that was covering me.

Ruri- "OH! Right…"

She exited the room and when she came back in she had the clothes I was wearing before- blue shorts that came down to my knees, an orange T-shirt, white shoes with no socks, and a silver chain necklace with a bell I used as a charm. That was my trademark accessory.

Ruri- "I had to dry them for you. They were like ice."

She gave them to me and left the room. I quickly got dressed and hopped out the nearby window, my bell jingled as I maneuvered. I ran at over 9783 mph- my fire demon speed- to hurry to the edge of the large floating city. I got there in under 10 seconds. I felt bad for not leaving without saying goodbye but I could care less anyway. I jumped off the cliff and I free fell. IT WAS AWESOME! I created a skateboard from thin air and pretended it was a skydiving board. I know I don't make sense at times but whatever. Since the island was currently over a demon village at the time, I was about to crash into a horse wagon that was carrying a ton of hay. Yep…I bomb barded into…….the hay. Itchy stuff….

Demon- "HEY!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YER' DOIN'!!"

He waved his fist at me in rage.

Zel- "Heh, SORRY!!"

I grabbed my board, jumped out of the haystack and rolled on outta there! What a day…yawn And then…CRASH I bumped into a tree. That's me for not paying attention. I got up and started to roll off again. I was a rock path…like bricks actually. I didn't know where I was going but I was always up for an adventure.

(Normal POV)

Unbeknownst to Zel, when he bumped into the tree…I demon fell out of it…and he wasn't amused. The demon drew his katana, rushes over to Zel and swung it at him and Zel dodged it in time.

(Zel's POV)

I jump up with my skateboard and kicked it into the demon's face. I landed on my feet and gasped. I think I'm dead now…mommy…..it was Hiei…and he didn't look too good when he had the skateboard launched at his face. Oopsies…

Hiei- "Zel…YOU IDIOT!!"

Zel- "Sorry, man, it was an accident."

Hiei- anime vein "IS KICKING A FUCKING SKATEBOARD INTO MY FACE AN ACCIDENT!!!!"

Zel- "Uhhh……….heh…I didn't know it was you all right….heh…." sweat drop

Hiei- "You're lucky I promised your sister that I wouldn't kill you."

Zel- "How is she anyway?"

Hiei- "Maybe if you were around more often, you'd know…"

He walked off and I ran after him…

Zel- "Tell me."

Hiei- "She's fine. Hn….

Zel- "Okay…I gotta go."

Hiei- "Where are you going?"

Zel- "Maybe if you were around more…you'd know…"

I smiled mischievously at him and got back on my skateboard, it wasn't damaged thankfully.

Zel- "See ya later."

I waved at him and rolled away.

Hiei- "I hope not."

Did you like it? Review please! Oh and visit my website too.


End file.
